In this application we seek the support for a two and a half day inaugural conference Celebrating women in Statistics: Know Your Power which will take place in May 15 to 17, 2014 in the research Triangle Park, NC. Some of the goals of this conference are to empower women statisticians and biostatisticians by showcasing the accomplishments of successful women professionals, sharing information on how to elevate their status by successful negotiations, balance work-life and increase visibility of women in the field. Specifically, the ultimate intent of this conference is to increase the proportion of succesul women leaders who are ready to take the challenges of 'big-data' oriented research in twenty-first century especially in biomedical field. STEM fields such as astronomy, computer science, and mathematics have similar conferences and workshops designed for women that address issues women face in these fields and provide a venue for the exchange of research, networking and mentoring for women. This is the first time women in statistics and biostatistics are undertaking such initiative. We will target to achieve the following objectives. 1. Through multiple professional development workshop we provide information regarding negotiation skill, gender neutral communication skill, conflict resolution skill, balancing work-life and leadership training. 2. Through multiple invited technical sessions we highlight the research of female rising stars, mid-career and senior researchers, and in turn present exciting and challenging biostatistical research topics. 3. Through multiple mentorship and networking sessions of academic, government and industry participants prepare women junior participants to succeed in their career. 4. Through sessions dedicated to the journal editorial process and structure provide wisdom relating the authorship in a collaborative world. 5. Through panel discussions for funding opportunities at NSF/NIH and other federal and non-federal funding agencies make women researchers aware of the opportunities available to fund their research.